As artificial intelligence (AI) has become increasingly popular, people are expecting more and more related products and services, such as robotic writing, robotic composition, and self-driving cars. One of the representative applications in the AI field is the intelligent customer service, which has been integrated into various aspects of people's lives. Intelligent customer service can communicate with users and automatically reply to user questions or queries about products or services to reduce the cost of customer service operations.
Natural language processing technology (NLP) helps enterprises to build intelligent customer service robots. NLP can improve service efficiency, and reduce the cost of manual services, helping companies to achieve a successful transition from traditional call centers to intelligent customer contact centers.